The San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) represents the combined cancer research programs of a private, not-forprofit institution, the Cancer Therapy and Research Center (CTRC), and a state-supported academic medical center, The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). Since the inception of the CTRC in 1972 and its dedication in 1974, the two institutions have had a long and successful history of collaboration in cancer treatment and cancer research. The UTHSCSA brings significant attributes to the partnership, including its reputation as an outstanding academic institution, strong and diverse programs in the basic sciences, and equally strong clinical research capabilities. The UTHSCSA provides the facilities and faculty to train new cancer research investigators, particularly those interested in translational research. The CTRC contributes comprehensive outpatient cancer treatment, outreach, and education capabilities to the partnership. This nationally known treatment center registers more than 100,000 patient visits annually. The CTRC also includes the Institute for Drug Development as one of its subsidiaries. This world-class anticancer drug development organization is the largest such program capable of taking new anticancer agents through "first-in-man" (phase I) clinical testing and into early safety and efficacy trials (phase II). The seven research programs presented for review in this application include: Cancer Metastasis, Cancer Prevention and Health Promotion, DNA Repair and Tumor Suppressor Genes, Experimental Therapeutics, Prostate Cancer, Geriatric Oncology, Signal Transduction and Macromolecular Interaction. SACI members have access to fourteen proposed Shared Resources that provide technology and expertise to enhance research productivity and scientific collaborations within the Institute. The SACI Shared Resources presented for approval in this application include the following: Antigen and Antibody Production, Biostatistics and Medical Informatics, Clinical Protocol and Data Management, Cytogenetics and Genetics Resource, Flow Cytometry, Genetic Mouse Models, Laboratory Animal Resources, Macromolecular Structure, Mass Spectrometry, Microarray, Optical Imaging, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Protein-Protein Interactions. Three programs are targeted for development over the next five years: our emerging programs in pediatric oncology and gastrointestinal malignancies, and a new Molecular Therapeutics Program that will expand SACI?s medicinal chemistry and high throughput screening capabilities, and facilitate the in-house discovery of new anticancer agents that will be fed into SACI?s drug pipeline-from identification of the molecular target to screening, chemistry, formulation, testing in animal models, toxicology, and, ultimately, to testing in humans.